New World
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Bagi Rivaille, hidup adalah permainan. Berganti dan terus berganti ditemani panasnya ranjang dan gairah yang membutakan. Semuanya bergerak dalam kesemuan stagnan, hingga seorang pemuda polos bermata jernih membawanya lari dari monokrom. Entri challenge "Aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013".


**Fandom**: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 2.599 kata

**Summary**: Bagi Rivaille, hidup adalah permainan. Berganti dan terus berganti ditemani panasnya ranjang dan gairah yang membutakan. Semuanya bergerak dalam kesemuan stagnan, hingga seorang pemuda polos bermata jernih membawanya lari dari monokrom.

**Warning**: OOC. AU. Plot rush. Yaoi. Smut. Prostitusi—yang berarti _disturbing materials_. _Definitely not worksafe for underage_.

**Note**: Dipersembahkan sebagai entri _challenge_ yang dicetuskan Aphin di Facebook.

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime. Cover © 宛 [Pixiv ID: 38173532]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**New World**

* * *

Bau alkohol menguar di atmosfer, menggerakkan hidung untuk bertahan dan menaikkan gairah. Libido terpacu oleh musik yang berdentum dalam keremangan ruangan pengap bercahaya memeningkan kepala.

Di pojok ruangan yang remang-remang, tampak dua orang gadis dengan dandanan menor sedang berdansa seduktif di hadapan seorang pria, jelas sedang berusaha menggodanya. Akan tetapi yang menyambut mereka hanyalah tatapan dingin dan bosan.

"Ayolah, Rivaille, lakukan _threesome_ dengan kami. Aku ingin merasakanmu menembus tubuhku," goda salah seorang gadis itu dengan nada dilengking-lengkingkan.

"Rivaille, ayo. Aku sudah tidak tahan," bisik gadis lainnya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada pria yang digodanya—Rivaille, hingga pria itu dapat merasakan dadanya yang berukuran tak normal mendesak tubuhnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan pergi," sahut Rivaille datar.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Rivaille!" pinta gadis tadi. Ia menarik tangan Rivaille dengan putus asa. "Lihat, kau sudah tegang, 'ka—"

Gadis itu terkejut. Tangannya meraba celana bagia selangkangan Rivaille dengan percaya diri, yakin bahwa tubuhnya dan seduksinya berhasil membuat kejantanan pria itu menegang—lebih baik lagi, menetes dengan mani. Akan tetapi yang ia dapat jauh dari ekspektasinya. Bahkan kejantanan Rivaille tak berjengit oleh sentuhannya.

"Aku tak tertarik," ujar Rivaille dingin, dan ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sedang mendesis sebal.

Yang ia lihat sangatlah membosankan. Di mana-mana ia melihat kaum adam dan hawa yang sedang bersentuhan dan melakukan zina. Di pojok yang sangat gelap dan terisolasi ia bahkan dapat melihat seorang wanita sedang melakukan oral seks pada pasangannya.

Rivaille mengesah. Ia bosan. Ia merasakan tubuh wanita bagaikan makan; ia bisa mendapatkannya tiga kali sehari, kadang bisa lebih. Lekuk tubuh mereka yang molek, ukuran dada yang tak masuk akal (pasti silikon, Rivaille tahu itu), godaan mereka yang mengguncang nafsu, Rivaille sudah kebal. Entah sejak kapan ia menganggap pekerjaannya sebagai pelacur membosankan.

Tidak seperti beberapa pelacur di kelab malam yang ia huni, ia melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan senang hati. Alasannya tidak pernah ia bisikkan pada dunia, tidak satu kata pun. Masa lalu pria itu sekelam malam tak berbulan dan bintang.

Awalnya Rivaille merupakan kaum abnormal. Ia termasuk dalam golongan yang terjerumus dan terbuang. Tabu. Menjijikkan.

_Kaum homoseksual._

Ya, Rivaille dulu seorang _gay_. Ia menyadari penyimpangan orientasi seksualnya ini pada suatu musim panas di kelas dua SMA. Awalnya ia merasakan desiran aneh pada gurunya, Erwin Smith. Pada akhirnya ia mengutarakannya pada cinta pertamanya itu. Tak disangka, Erwin berbaik hati menerima perasaan suka itu, yang dihadapi Rivaille dengan berbunga-bunga, walaupun Erwin tak membalasnya.

Akan tetapi seorang siswa laknat menyebarkan berita itu ke seluruh sekolah. Terkucilkan, Rivaille menghadapi segalanya seorang diri. Sebulan setelahnya, Erwin dimutasi karena pihak sekolah menganggap ini yang terbaik. Rivaille tetap diam walau ia telah dicap sebagai orang abnormal.

Akhirnya, muak akan terapi, konsultasi dan tetek bengek sialan itu, Rivaille kabur. Dunia malam yang gemerlap menariknya dalam dekapan. Dalam waktu singkat, Rivaille menjadi seorang lacur. Tetapi ia bersumpah tak akan mendekati dunia homoseksualitas lagi. Cukup satu kali ia merasakan neraka di dunia.

Rivaille mencoba menipu diri. Sebut ia munafik, ia tak peduli. Pada malam musim panas di sebuah kamar hotel bintang lima, ia dan seorang wanita kaya raya akan melakukan_nya_—seks, sepanjang malam, hingga ranjang mereka berderit berbahaya dan seprai basah oleh cairan putih kental. Pada malam lain musim dingin di kamar rumah biasa, ia akan merebut keperawanan seorang gadis SMP demi setumpuk uang. Tetap, tak ada desiran berarti.

Kadang Rivaille berharap ia mati saja. Walau begitu selalu ada alasan yang mencegahnya dari memotong nadinya sendiri. Rivaille berpikir mengenai itu, dan ia akan mendesah lagi.

"—ei, ayo main dengan kami, kujamin akan terasa menyenangkan."

Rivaille samar-samar mendengar suara dari luar. Ia melirik pintu belakang yang terbuka. Di gang yang gelap dan kotor itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda duduk terpojok di dinding, beberapa pria yang Rivaille kenal mengelilinginya.

Sesuatu menariknya untuk pergi dan tak kembali. Tetapi anomali terjadi. Rivaille berjalan tanpa peduli konsekuensi.

Di sana ia melihat seorang pemuda—remaja, sepertinya, dengan usia yang masih cukup belia. Matanya yang jernih menangkap perhatian Rivaille.

_Pergi saja. Pergi._

Suatu bisikan menyuruhnya untuk pergi, tapi sesuatu di dalam Rivaille menyuruhnya untuk tak memalingkan diri.

"Oh, Rivaille. Ada apa? Bukankah kau harusnya bersama Petra?" tanya salah seorang pria itu.

"Petra mendapat pelanggan," jawab Rivaille singkat.

"Tangkapan bagus, eh? Jarang Erd melihat barang bening," ujar pria yang lain diiringi tawa.

"Sialan kau, Gunther!" geram pria yang tadi—Erd.

Rivaille mengalihkan perhatian dari pria-pria aneh itu kepada bocah tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar; ketakutan, sepertinya. Pakaiannya sedikit lusuh dan kotor. Sama sekali bukan tipikal remaja yang akan datang ke kelab malam. Lalu mengapa ia ada di sini?

"T-tolong, Tuan …," lirih bocah itu sambil sedikit terisak. Sesuatu dalam diri Rivaille tersentak, dan desiran aneh memenuhi dirinya. Ia diam seakan terparalisis sementara.

"Tidak mungkin, Eren," sahut Auruo sambil menyeringai, "tidak setelah kau meraung dan melawan seperti itu. Luka cakaran ini akan kau bayar dengan tubuhmu."

Erd, Gunther dan Auruo menatap Eren dengan mata predator yang lapar, seakan ingin menelan Eren bulat-bulat. Dalam kasus ini, merebut keperjakaannya.

"Berhenti," kata Rivaille tiba-tiba. Erd, Gunther dan Auruo menatapnya heran. "Bocah ini milikku."

Erd, Gunther dan Auruo tampak sedikit tak rela mangsa mereka terlepas begitu saja, tapi mereka sadar benar bahwa konspirasi melawan Rivaille hanya akan berakhir buntu. Akhirnya mereka mundur.

Akan tetapi setelah ketiga pria lacur itu pergi, Rivaille tersentak. Mengapa ia menyelamatkan anak ini? Ia tidak berkewajiban untuk itu. Ia bisa saja membiarkan bocah ini—Eren, Rivaille ingat Gunther menyebut nama itu—diperkosa kedua rekan kerjanya tanpa perlu terseret dalam masalah ini. Lalu mengapa?

Rivaille menghela napas. Entah sejak kapan ia telah menjadi begitu bodoh.

"Hei, bocah." Eren tersentak dan menatap Rivaille sambil gemetar ketakutan. "Tinggal denganku. Kau takkan selamat di sini sendirian. Tenang, aku takkan menyerangmu. Aku bukan _gay_."

Perkataan terakhir itu terasa sangat pahit di lidah Rivaille.

Walau ekspresi Rivaille terlalu datar untuk dibilang persuasif, toh Eren akhirnya tak lagi begitu ketakutan. Akhirnya, ia tersenyum melalui pancaran mata zamrudnya yang bening itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

Saat itu, kehangatan senyum Eren mampu menetralisir kepahitan dalam diri Rivaille.

* * *

Kian hari, Eren membuktikan bahwa ia tak diambil Rivaille dengan sia-sia. Kehidupan Rivaille yang bisa dibilang berantakan kini dapat mulai tertata. Namun yang terpenting adalah pengaruh psikologis. Rivaille mendapati sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat dengan menyenangkan tiap melihat Eren dan matanya yang selalu tersenyum.

Terkadang, pada hari-hari kerja paling menyiksa, seperti hari ini, Rivaille akan berpikir sesuatu yang sangat hina baginya.

Ia memikirkan tentang _menyentuh_ Eren.

Rivaille berpikir bagaimana ia akan membanting tubuh Eren ke ranjang, lalu membawa sang pemuda dalam ciuman panas yang membuat saliva mereka bercampur dan menetes di sudut bibir Eren. Ia membayangkan bagaimana tiap sentuhannya akan membuat _nipples_ Eren menegang, dan ia akan menjilatinya dengan nafsu, memancing desahan dari bibir mungil Eren.

Ia dapat merasakan ketergesa-gesaan dirinya untuk memasuki diri Eren. Walaupun begitu ia tidak sekejam itu dan langsung memasuki tubuh yang belum berpengalaman itu.

Rivaille melumuri jarinya dengan pelumas dadakan—saliva Eren. Ia berhati-hati dan memasukkan jarinya satu per satu. Setelah ia merasa cukup, dan Eren juga tampaknya sudah tak dapat menahan gejolaknya lagi, ia memasuki Eren sepenuhnya.

Ia bergerak dalam tempo tak tetap. Saat akhirnya ia mencapai titik surgawi Eren, ia menabrakkan miliknya ke sana berulang kali. Saat dirasanya ia hampir keluar, ia mempercepat dan memperkuat tempo, hingga akhirnya kepuasan mengambil alih dan memutihkan pandangannya.

Ingat bahwa itu semua hanya imajinasi Rivaille. Ia hampir basah dan ereksi hanya membayangkannya.

"Ah, Tuan Rivaille. Selamat datang," sambut Eren seperti biasa. Ia memegang sapu di tangannya.

"Sedang apa kau, bocah?" tanya Rivaille sebelum menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

"Saya hanya bersih-bersih. Saya tahu Tuan Rivaille sibuk dan pastinya lelah, karena itu saya ingin meringankan beban Anda," jawab Eren. Ia meletakkan sapu di tempatnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Rivaille menyapukan jari ke meja di hadapannya. Bersih tanpa debu. Rivaille harus mengakui ia terkesan—ehem, cukup terkesan. Ia mendongak dan melihat Eren berjalan ke arahnya membawa nampan. Secangkir kopi mengepul dan sepiring kecil kue-kue manis yang kontras tersenyum balik padanya.

Tampaknya tinggal bersama Rivaille selama beberapa waktu—satu bulan, kalau ia tidak salah—telah membuat Eren tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Rivaille.

Eren meletakkan nampan di meja tanpa kata. Rivaille mengambil cangkir kopi dan menyeruputnya. Rasanya pahit, persis seperti yang ia suka. Eren menatap Rivaille dengan senyum yang tak kunjung luntur. Agaknya Rivaille mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan Eren yang tak henti-henti.

"Ada apa, bocah?" tanya sang pria. Gerakannya mengambil kue terhenti.

Eren hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Saya hanya merasa Tuan Rivaille sangat manis," jawabnya polos.

Rivaille merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya. Apa-apaan ini! Bagaimana mungkin rona meretas pada pipinya hanya karena sebuah pujian kecil dari Eren? Ia memalingkan wajah.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, bocah sial!" seru Rivaille sambil melempar bantal kecil yang sukses menabrak wajah Eren. Pemuda itu merengut tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang berhasil dibuat panas dingin karena ucapannya.

"Bocah bodoh …"

* * *

Aroma alkohol menyebar di penjuru apartemen kecil itu. Rivaille pulang dengan wajah memerah dan jalan agak limbung. Untunglah ia masih memiliki sisa kesadaran dan tidak meracau. Setelah ia hampir ambruk di pintu, Eren dengan sigap memapahnya menuju ruangannya.

"Rivaille-_san_, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eren khawatir. Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka bersama—alasan mengapa Eren terbiasa berbicara dengan Rivaille tanpa formalitas berlebihan—namun ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan Rivaille pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Rivaille berbaring di ranjangnya. Eren datang tak lama kemudian dengan segelas air. Ia menyodorkannya pada Rivaille. Pria itu meminumnya hingga tandas dan mendongak menatap Eren, melihat wajah cemas Eren menatapnya balik.

_Oh, shit_, Rivaille merutuk dalam hati. Ia dapat merasakan celananya tiba-tiba menyempit di suatu bagian.

Sebelum pikirannya dapat memproses informasi apa pun lagi, ia menarik Eren dan membantingnya di ranjang. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Eren, menahannya agar tak melawan. Melihat Eren ingin berkata-kata, ia membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Lidah Rivaille bermain di dalam mulut Eren. Lidahnya menyapa setiap gigi Eren tanpa kecuali, lalu menjilat langit-langitnya. Anehnya, Eren tak melawan. Tangannya seakan lemas walau lidahnya juga ingin ikut dalam permainan. Lidah mereka berdua berpagut bagai kobra, menari tanpa musik. Pada akhirnya lidah Rivaille memenangkan dominasi.

Napas Eren memanas, mengenai wajah Rivaille. Rivaille menghentikannya karena kelihatannya Eren kehabisan napas. Ia juga menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, mengganti persediaan yang hilang terserap ciuman ganas itu.

Ia menatap Eren yang wajahnya terlihat jelas merona merah walau di bawah lampu yang sedikit temaram. Penampilannya yang menggoda itu membuat Rivaille tak dapat lagi menahan libidonya yang memuncak. Ia menjilat saliva di ujung bibir Eren yang bergulir perlahan menuruni kulitnya. Eren menahan dada Rivaille dengan tangannya. Napasnya makin memburu sembari hemoglobin berlarian ke pipinya.

"Ri-Rivaille …," desah Eren dengan nada mendayu yang tak dibuat-buat.

_"Rivaille …"_

_Kepala Rivaille ditepuk lembut. Cahaya mentari lumer di balik bayang-bayang. Senyum hangat melayang padanya._

_"Terima kasih."_

Rivaille tersentak dan berhenti menjamah tubuh Eren. Ia menarik diri, membuat kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan warna zamrud mengedip bertanya.

"Cukup sampai di sini. Maaf, kurasa aku mabuk. Silakan kau tidur, Eren," kata Rivaille. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil melepaskan kausnya.

"Apa ini soal trauma pengucilan status _gay_ Anda?"

Rivaille menoleh lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Matanya menajam dalam keterkejutan dan ketidak sukaan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Eren mengesah, napasnya tak lagi sepanas tadi. "Jurnal harian di brankas," jawabnya singkat.

Rivaille ingin marah, namun ia tahu ia tak bisa. Mulutnya mungkin dapat menjadi bisa, namun hatinya tak pernah dapat berubah munafik. Akhirnya sebuah desah lelah lari dari bibirnya. "Kau sudah tahu, Eren. Kau akan mengerti," katanya.

Eren menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sukar dijelaskan. Rivaille baru saja memalingkan tubuh saat sepasang tangan menemukan jalan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Kehangatan tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Rivaille itu membuat hati Rivaille miris entah mengapa. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada tangan Eren, hendak membawanya turun, tetapi begitu menyentuhnya, entah mengapa Rivaille tak bisa.

"Anda tak perlu menyembunyikan apa pun, Rivaille-_san_. Aku telah belajar untuk mencintai Anda, semuanya salah Anda. Karena itu aku akan meminta Anda meminta pertanggung jawaban dan menyelesaikan segalanya," ujar Eren.

Rivaille menatapnya. Ia melihat kepolosan merpati sekaligus ketegasan elang di kedua manik zamrud itu. Ia terpaksa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Akhirnya, dengan sebuah sentakan ia mendorong Eren ke ranjang sekali lagi.

Rivaille merasa bagaikan membuka kotak Pandora. Melakukan itu—seks, dengan Eren, sama saja dengan membuka lembaran masa lalu dan menyebarnya di udara.

Namun ia tak perlu berpikir. Eren menariknya. Setelah itu, pikiran Rivaille tak dapat bekerja optimal dan yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah panasnya udara malam itu. Apakah karena musim panas yang mendekat atau karena aktivitas mereka semata?

Bagaimanapun ia tak peduli.

Rivaille membanting tubuh Eren ke ranjang, membawa sang pemuda dalam ciuman panas yang membuat saliva mereka bercampur dan menetes di sudut bibir Eren. Ia menyentuh tubuh Eren dan menjamah pahanya yang mulus, semakin lama semakin intens, membuat _nipples_ Eren menegang, dan Rivaille menjilatinya dengan nafsu, memancing desahan dari bibir mungil Eren.

"A-akh, ngggh, Ri-Rivaille—mmph!"

Rivaille mengunci bibir itu dengan sebuah ciuman lainnya yang tak kalah panas dan bernafsu. Tangannya turun ke celana Eren dan membuka celana panjang itu, menyisakan hanya _boxer_ yang menutupi. Tangan Eren tak diam dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Rivaille satu per satu. Kemejanya sendiri sudah naik hingga mengekspos dadanya dan _nipples_-nya yang menegang atas sentuhan-sentuhan bergairah. Sebuah tangan menyisip dan memegang bagian terlarang Eren dan memainkannya, membuat pemiliknya menjadi tegang dan mendesah erotis.

Setelah cukup lama mereka bermain dengan tubuh masing-masing, Rivaille dapat merasakan baik kejantanannya dan Eren telah ereksi sempurna dan mulai menetes dengan cairan awal. Ia masih terus menggoda pemuda di hadapannya dan membuat pipinya memerah.

"Ri-Rivaille, kumohon, cepat … _cepat masuk_!" desis Eren di tengah desahannya.

Rivaille menyeringai. Ia tetap bermain-main hingga pada akhirnya lenguhan Eren semata tak dapat memuaskannya.

Rivaille melumuri jarinya dengan pelumas dadakan—saliva Eren. Pertama satu jari masuk ke dalam celah Eren yang sudah berjengit meminta dipenetrasi. Eren akan berdesis menahan sakit. Jari kedua masuk, mencari jalan dalam rektum Eren, membuat pemuda itu menahan tangis. Jari ketiga menyusul dan bergerak liar di dalam liang Eren. Eren akan mendesah dan meraung kesakitan, meminta kejantanan Rivaille untuk segera memuaskannya.

Akhirnya Rivaille bersedia menuruti keinginan Eren, apalagi zakarnya juga sudah mulai basah dan lengket. Ia menggosokkan miliknya ke pintu masuk liang Eren dan akhirnya memasukkannya dengan kekuatan besar. Eren akan meremas seprai dengan erat, menahan sakit. Rivaille menahan kekuatan rektum Eren yang menyempit, menjepit miliknya.

"_Shit_, Eren, kau sempit sekali!" desis Rivaille.

"A-aaakh! Nnggh, le-lebih cepat—kkhhh! A-aagh!" Suara Eren mulai tidak inkoheren.

Lalu setelah mereka mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, Rivaille akan memulai petualangannya. Setelah beberapa lama ia akan menemukan titik surgawi Eren.

"AKH! Ngggh, uuukh! Kh, Ri-Riva—mngh!" Eren melenguh dan mendesah saat prostatnya diberikan intensitas yang membuat segalanya putih.

Mereka terus melakukan itu dalam waktu yang terasa berlalu sangat lambat tetapi juga sangat cepat. Rivaille memberikan beberapa kecupan hangat untuk membuat Eren rileks. Saat dirasa hampir dekat, Rivaille mempercepat dan memperkuat dorongannya, lalu saat itulah mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama, menyemburkan benih mereka dalam suatu kepuasan tiada bandingan.

Rivaille terjatuh di sisi Eren. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Saat ia menoleh, ia dapat melihat Eren berbaring, senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

Rivaille tak bisa lagi menahan senyum dan ia mengelus rambut Eren. "Hei, bocah," panggilnya.

Mata Eren mengerjap. "Ya?" jawabnya lirih. Tampaknya ia masih kelelahan dengan hal yang baru mereka lakukan.

"Terima kasih. Atas keberanianmu membuka mataku. Atas segalanya. Terima kasih," bisik Rivaille.

Eren mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Rivaille dan mendekatkan diri. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Rivaille, matanya menatap langsung ke kedalaman mata Rivaille. Napasnya terasa panas saat ia berkata, "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Semudah itukah Eren menyatakan cinta? Juga … semudah itukah Rivaille ingin meneteskan air mata atas kata-kata simpel namun manis itu?

Pada akhirnya, tiada lagi kata tertukar di antara mereka berdua. Rivaille menyampaikan balasannya melalui sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Eren. Keduanya mendekat, dan orkestra kegelapan malam mengantarkan mereka dalam buaian bunga tidur yang telah menanti.

* * *

**—End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

… _Just wow. Okay, what have I done? What is this shit?_ AKU SIAPA YA AKU SIAPA!? /purapuraamnesia /itwontwork orz

Eh, err, jadi … ini fanfiksi _rate_ M pertama saya. Ehem, oke saya cabut. /gak

IYA SAYA TAHU INI _BULLSHIT_! Saya gak bisa ngejelasin adegan anuan mereka dengan yang ohok-ohok-nyembur (?) gitu! Ini sumpah maksimal saya, dan saya sendiri jadi ngerasa dag-dig-dug-ser gitu nulisnya! OMG saya berdosa banget! TT-TT

Omong-omong, saya gak pake Levi di sini, soalnya saya geli gimanaaa gitu nulisnya. _Please, "Levi" seems like a dragqueen's name_ LOL /dor /sembarangankamu Info gak penting, judulnya diambil dari judul _doujin_ AoKise (Kuroko no Basket) karya 7men zippo yang naujubileh keren dunia akherat.

Lalu, untuk Aphin-_san_, fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan sebagai entri _challenge_ Anda. Saya harap gak mengecewakan. OTL Lalu untuk Mouchi-_san_, pemilik asli ide prostitute!Rivaille yang entah mengapa jadi melenceng banget di fanfiksi ini. OTL

_Well, hope you guys enjoy it, nevertheless_! Terima kasih sudah menerima saya di fandom ini. Pertanyaan, saran dan kritik dapat disampaikan melalui kotak _review_ yang unyu-unyu itu yang sudah menanti Anda. Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu~


End file.
